The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display that uses a thin-film self-luminous body as a backlight.
Liquid crystal displays are widely used as displays for portable devices and the like. There is a strong need for reducing size, weight, and power consumption of such portable devices. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display is also required to reduce thickness and power consumption.
A high reflective liquid crystal display is employed for reducing power consumption. However, the image quality is insufficient. To guarantee a sufficient image quality, a transmissive liquid crystal display (including a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display) that uses a backlight is superior. A typical liquid crystal display is equipped with a cold cathode tube and an optical waveguide as a backlight. Also, a self-luminous body such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element has been proposed to be used as a backlight.
Although the backlight that has a cold cathode tube and an optical waveguide ensures sufficient image quality, the thickness of the liquid crystal display, the size of the entire display, or the power consumption is increased. On the other hand, when the organic EL element is used, the problem concerning the thickness is solved but the power consumption is not reduced.